Everything Is A Mystery
by Dark Mystery Kitty
Summary: What if Tom Riddle was born in the same generation as Harry Potter? What if Aro Volturi had a very powerful daughter and the Volturi family were pureblood wizards? What would happen if Tom Riddle met Aro's daughter? Would Tom still be the dark lord or will he change his ways? Would Tom and Aro's daughter end up together in a dark way or change? *No copyright intended*
1. Chapter 1 An Unknown Child

_Chapter 1: An Unknown Child_

_Survival by Eminem _

_1__st__ of August _

_ Dear Journal,_

_ I am not sure what it is to write in here. Alec have just gave this to me as a best friend gift. Which I must thank him for giving me, it was very sweet of him to do. I guess I should put my name in here, in any case it should get lost. My full name is Kaly Angelique Linda Volturi. My father always said I wasn't like the others, and I believed him. I am not only a born half human half vampire but I can control all the elements, I am also a pure blooded witch. This is highly unknown about the Volturi family. This is why we are very high in the vampire world. I never knew my mother, she had left me and my father. My father never lets me out the castle, no one outside the castle knows about me. I just want to leave, go some where beyond this place. I just want something more than this, something more dangerous. Well I should be on my way to find Alec and thank him for this journal. _

_-Kitty_

As I was walking in the halls looking at the smoke I was making come out of my wand. The smoke was switching between sliver and an emerald green which I loved. I wasn't paying any mind to where I was walking I was just keeping to myself and my thoughts. It wasn't until I bumped into a hard chest, dropping my wand and almost hitting the floor have I realized I should have been watching where I was going. Waiting for the impact of my head and the marble floor but it never came. It took my brain a moment to process the arm around my waist holding me up.

" Why my apologize Ma'am, I didn't see your lovely self before our little crash here. Why I do hope I didn't harm you my lady. It be a shame if a flower with such beauty as you to be harmed." the mystery guy said. Before I look at his face it was easy to tell it was a guy cause the voice was very deep but not too deep. It was also very I don't know but I feel like I heard that voice before. I just cant put my finger on it. The southern accent seemed like it was pushed. Like it was natural but forced to come out or maybe it wasn't natural and the person was just good at accents. He has to be a vampire I mean mortals aren't allowed in here unless they are lunch for the rest of the castle that drinks human blood. The light shining through the window proved my point. The shine can clearly be seen or he just finished coming from a sparkly place for no reason but hey. I'm not judging i gonna let him do him. "I am fine, I do believe it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" I replied.

"It is never the lady's fault" I could hear the smile in his voice. While I thought of it I could kinda tell that the voice sounded very familiar but I could put on finger on who it was. I then realized he was still holding me, so I started to sand up. After I was completely standing I looked at who caught me. " ALEC!" oh my god how could I not known. He just went into laughter "Kaly you show have seen your face, priceless. I cant believe you didn't know it was me. Who on earth did you think it was?" he didn't stop laughing. "To be honest I thought it was Jasper, you know sir Jasper Woodlock Hale. The guy everyone falls head over heels with when they saw him walk in even though you were there first. The one they call so much hotter than Alec Volturi." he hates it when I bring that up.

"Oh shut up you, I still get a lot of girls who fall for me" he replied. "The ones you drink blood from don't count" I started laughing at his face. Completely priceless, he looked hurt and shocked but in a funny way that I couldn't get over. "Alec you should see your face" he looked like he was thinking. "Is it like your face when you where looking at me hunt shirtless?" he smiled after he said this. Ughh, I swear he could be such a pain in my ass. " No more like when I was in my swim suit and you didn't stop staring at me for I don't know 30 minutes. Also vampires don't blinks so, that means it was 30 minutes straight. Is there something you are not telling me Alec." I smirked at his face. His sister, Jane, told me this. He didn't know that I knew nor that she had told me what happen and to be honest when I found out I blushed caused well Alec is cute but I just don't think he is my type. I guess I want a guy more dangerous, more mystery type of guy, just a guy who could keep me on my toes, and challenge me.

" How...who. I mean uhm..." Alec was just lost for words he could get a sentence out that made sense. " You know what Kaly shut up" was the only thing he said. I couldn't hold in the laughter so I just started without being able to stop. "Awwww did Alec catch feelings and didn't want to say anything about it?" once I saw his face I knew he would have been blushing if he could. "Oh shut up, I am a guy I have hormones that I can't cont-" he stop once he knew what he just said.

"Soooo, I mad you horny now did I Alec" I winked at Alec after saying this. I am totally gonna hold this on him for I don't know how long. "Ya know what" Alec said as he graved me by my waist and started swinging me around " you are a hand full Ms. Volturi" said Alec. "Thanks" I said as I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken

_Chapter 2: Broken_

_Kaly's POV_

"Well isn't this just a lovely thing for my eyes to see" said a deep voice. It seemed so familiar but I just could not place the persons voice. Alec replied to the mystery voice before I could, "Oh shut it Felix your just mad that I am able to get a beautiful girl like Kaly here and you are just stuck with your left or right hand." To say I was shock would be an understatement I could have lived a thousand years and not needed that picture in my head. "Kaly Angelique Linda Volturi, you lied to me. You said there was nothing between you and Mr. Alec Volturi" that voice that spoke, I knew it. Alec's face told me he now knew who he said that to and how fucking, fuck we were. "Father Alec was just messing around, it's a joke we and Felix say to each other" I said but the one thing that won't leave my mind is. Alec just told my father, Aro Volturi, he is stuck uh fucking himself... I wish I could take that memory out my head. "Sir, I am dearly sorry but I thought you were Felix. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have said any of that. It was simply as your daughter had said, it is just an inside joke that we all share." said Alec. Anyone could tell that Alec was scared for no one really knows what my father is like when he is pissed to no end. Well everyone but me still my father has no memory of that day. Being the lil devil that I am I erased my father's memory. Not like I cant do it again and save Alec's ass like I always end up having to do, I just need to get my wand from my boot...

Uhm...wait why is it not in there? SHIT WHERE IS IT?! okay I remember holding it then bumped into Alec...uhm... okay maybe I dropped it on the floor and maybe it rolled somewhere. "Hey father did you be chan-" and snap of a twig echo through the halls. I had a feeling on what the sound came from but I was hoping it was my mind playing tricks in my. "I am so sorry Kaly I didn't know it was there" that voice belonged to Felix wasn't hard to place being he has the only scared voice when it comes to messing with me. I looked at him and his face was full of fear and guilt, anyone could see how sorry he was about what he accidentally did. "It is fine Felix I cant get mad at you...for long" I said with a smirk but looking down was the worst think I did. My wand was snapped in half and only if you payed close attention a few colors of smoke were leaving the ends where it broke apart. It was so beautiful that I almost forgot what had happen. "REALLY?! Oh thanks Kaly but please let me repay you for doing this and I don't care what you do or say cause I am going to make it up to no matter what" Felix told me and he knows along with everyone that knows me is I don't like when people repay me or well treat me. It honestly feels so weird call me crazy but I would rather hang with someone just walking around then be taking out to some fancy place. "You handled that really well my daughter, I have taught you well it has seemed" my father said cause I do have a bad temper just he is happy I keep my temper under control.

Everything stopped by a sound, of what seemed to be an animal. To be more clear an owl cause all through the halls you could hear a loud echo of 'hows'. I looked at the window to see a white owl, pure white only black on the mestiorus bird was their eyes. The light was a perfect match to the owl, it made it seem as if the owl came from a greater being than all of us put together. The owl was clearly no one's pet being it was the first time anyone has heard or seen this beautiful bird. It was also clearly here for a purpose and that purpose was a person cause the bird was coming close to us. It was above all of us flying in circles until it flew to eye level. The owl hovered for a while looking at all of us then at me. The owl flew to me at my eye level and stopped, the bird hovered there it took a while for me to see the letter in the owl's mouth. As I reached for it everyone looked with shock and when my fingers touched the letter the owl dropped it into my hand. The bird then stood the the ledge of the window I was leaning on. Who sends letters by an owl and who ever send the letter clearly gave the bird interactions to stay till I read it or till I gave the owl a reply. No one dare spoke at all they just looked, waiting for me to read it, to say what it says. I mean no one in the castle ever seen an owl with a letter, Maria carrying a letter to you was normal being that was she was. Our distillery girl well until she turns 21 cause that is when she maybe become a guard, only time will tell. I looked at the back to make sure it was addressed to me and what I found shocked me completely.

_*__**Ms. K. Volturi, The West Wing top floor last door silver and green room, Volturi Castle **__**Volterra**__**Italy***_

This was clearly addressed to me I mean, they put my room location to a point where it is just unreal. Well if the person went through this much trouble to send me the letter and get this letter to my. I might as well read it, it maybe very important who knows...only one way to find out.

_***Dear Ms. Volturi, **_

_** We are pleased to inform you that you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1**__**st.**__**. We await your owl no later than October 31**__**st**__** .**_

_** Your Sincerely,**_

_** Minerva McGonagall**_

_** Deputy Headmistress***_

The rest of the envelope had the list of items and books I will need but the only thing is...it is October 3rd. Why am I only now getting this letter if school has already started. "I have been accepted into Hogwarts" I said out loud "Well you are not going" my father said imminently after I spoke. "why not! This is my chance to learn I am going and that is that you cant keep me here forever!" after I said that the castle started to shake and a green serpent snake hissed at everyone but me. It began to clime me to my arm and wrap it self around it to stay there. "Calmmm downn masssterrr, you will dessstroy the casstle" the serpent said. "I cant control it I don't know how to stop or even how I evenstarted this" I replied. "what are you saying Kaly" said Felix and Alec the owl was gone within a second after the castle began to shake. Can they understand us? We are speaking normally like they are. A loud fire cracker was heard and a older man appeared in front of me. "Ms. Volturi you need to try and calm down or you will make the castle crush to the ground" he spoke to me very calmly. I was amazed at how calm he was in this situation I mean, I was making the whole castle shake. "I am Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts I am here to help now listen to me and your serpent and try to calm yourself, empty your mind of all horrid memories" he continued calmly. The serpent then hissed but in a caring way, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I could feel the castle start to stay still and then just completely stop shaking all together. Now I know one thing for sure is I need to go to Hogwarts, I really need to control my powers or else I will never be able to do anything without something like this happening again.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Beginning

_Chapter 3 A new beginning_

_Kay's POV_

I don't want to put the people I care about in danger, like what if next time this happens I cant stop it and everything gets destroyed that would just be completely horrid. "Masssterr trussst Dumbledore, he will help you...go with him truss st me" said the serpent "Leave my castle you are not welcome here" my father said to say he sounded pissed was an understatement. "I understand she is your daughter and you wish to keep her safe away from anyone that might cause her harm but Ar you need to understand that the more you keep her locked away in this castle YOU cause her more harm and cause our world, the immortal world, wizardry world, and smuggle world or as you say the mortal world a huge chance of being destroyed. Your daughter holds more power then you can understand everyone at Hogwarts will protect her if that helps you dont need to worry but the more she is here the more of a chance she will destroy everything you see and hear." said Dumbledore, he sounded so calm and serious it was like every word he said he knew would come true.

There was a silents that held for what seemed like forever, my father was the one to end it "Leave. This. Place. Now! Never. Come. Back!" I knew he wouldn't let me go but I dont care I need to go or else...I will put everyone in danger. "You do know if she doesn't come to Hogwarts you wont ever understand your daughter again." said Dumbledore to say everyone including me was in shock. I'm not speaking English? I wont be able to speak English unless I go? "Let her go Aro" said Alec ad Felix, Felix seem upset that Aro was keeping me locked up but Alec...he seemed so sad that I was leaving it was almost heartbreaking. He looked like a sad puppy I felt like I was going to cry just looking at him. Dumbledore looked at me and whispered to me "Go I know you want to hug him. Don't worry it wont hurt him." I ran to Alec and he looked up and I couldn't help but jump into him arms. He hugged me closed to him and I pulled him in tight but warping my legs around him he was like my brother the only one who really understood me and helped me when I was in my darkest of times. He knew my darkest secrets and only him he never judged me for my past, there was truly no one like Alec and there will never be someone like him. "You need to go with him Kaly, go dont listen to Ar This is your chance take it, dont worry about me. I'll visit you when you need me and just whenever I want to see you." Alec whispered to me so no one could hear him, I never thought leaving would be this hard and to make matters worst, I couldn't even say goodbye to him in return so I just smiled sadly and put my head in his neck and softly bit his shoulder making him laugh "There is the lil ball of fun I always knew" Alec smiled and said he then put me down and I was hugged by Fliex "Someone messes with you let me know and I will end them" he joked around.

"Ms. Volturi I must me off if you wish to come with hold my arm." Dumbledore said with him arm out "ANGLE if you leave I will disown you" my father said and I knew he was bluffing cause I am his only child so I looked him dead in the eyes as I walked to Dumbledore and when I was about to leave my father said "Fine but if you get in trouble dont you dare coming crying to me cause I will just turn you around and not care" and that was not a bluff and turned around and left. In this moment when I saw Alec's face before leaving I felt abandoned by my father and depressed for leaving Alec here, I hope I get to see him soon. Alec was the last face I saw before we disappeared and to say the feeling was weird was completely true but all I knew now is that I have finally left the castle and was free but this freedom felt weird empty without Alec.

_Dumbledore's POV_

I had to take Ms. Volturi to Diagon Alley, I knew he would be here at this time and it was the only way I would be able to understand her and find a way to fix this. Everyone seemed to stare at her and I could tell she didn't like it. "Ms. Volturi please try to stay calm we are in Diagon Alley and we will be heading to Knockturn Alley. I know you you dont like all of the witches and wizards looking at you like this but trust me it will be okay as long as you keep your calm." I told her and in reply I got a hiss. I knew it wasn't in a way of anger by her face but one in understanding. Still I was taking back cause it is not everyday you get hissed at by someone, "I will be taking you to someone who specks the same language as you so we can fix it and you will be able to speck like normal again but for right now I am sorry to say but I do not understand a word you say." I told her and she nodded in an understanding way.

With that I lead her through the crowd, I remember the last time I had done this and it was still a wonderful feeling. It was almost strange that they had reacted the same it was almost funny that the last person I lead through the crowd was the person I needed help from. I could hear her and her serpent specking to each other and it made me wonder if the snake was chocked her at all. It was wrapped around her neck but she didn't seem bothered by it, the snake almost blended in with her look like a piece of jewelry. That was until you came closer and hear them having a conversation. The conversation must be very interesting or important because they were so deep into the conversation. Had I never knew what she was I would be in shocked by how she passed the crowd without looking up.

Everything was going smooth I could see Knockturn Alley very close by and no one from Hogwarts had seen Ms. Volturi yet which was good. When we turned the corner is when I knew I spoke to soon, I saw Mr. Weasly staring at her and when he heard her hiss to her snake and the snake hiss back, he ran.

I knew what he was doing. He was going to tell Mr. Potter. This will definitely start some serious problems among the students. Mr. Wesley's actions seemed to maker her upset. Everyone seemed to fear her and I feared that she may cause a reaction like she had done in the castle but her snake calm her with its hissing or words from her end most likely. This is what I feared, that a student may see her in this state and be quick with the rumors, I do wonder what they rumors would be. Still this was a problem I have always had with Mr. Weasly sadly, he had always judged a book by its cover. Then told Mr. Potter right away, but what can I do the damage is done. I cant stop him now. We were now in Knockturn Alley, she almost blend in here right away. I lead her to Borgin and Burkes the person I needed the most worked there. He is just like her in a way but the only wonder I have is will he help her. If he only knew how much hope I have for him or how much our world and her's depended on him. That is a lot of pressure to put on a boy but not for him. He has always liked the challenge, I seen it give him some satisfaction which I do not blame him for. He is a very promising student. Just not the most understood student at Hogwarts. It does have some friends I hope at least, I do see him kinda talk to them in the Great Halls. Other times he seems to disappear which worries me. Still I see and everyone in Hogwarts can see how the girls just fall for him but he never pays them any attention.

No one payed any mind to Ms. Volturi they now started at me, now I understood how she felt over there. Do they know staring is very rude? It does not matter for now, I can see Borgin and Burkes ahead of us. As we get closer she seemed to be more into the conversation with her snake it was like they were making a plan of some sort. I knew my thought was correct when the snake slide down from her neck to her right arm. The snake place its head on the back of her hand and then wrapped the rest of its body around her forearm. The snake make itself seem like a arm bracelet. It was interesting to see how well it and she bland in with the crowd her but stood out over in Diagon Alley. "This is Knockturn Alley and ass you can see this shop is called Borgin and Burkes, the person we are going to see to help you works here , he is the assassinate here so he must be working."with that said she nodded, we entered.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Help

_**Chapter 4 Getting Help**_

_**Kitten's POV **_

_**(changing the name to Kitten Angelique Linda Volturi you will see why :P)**_

Once we walked in everything seemed to go in slow motion. The store seemed to be like a black market type thing, but for some reason. It didn't bother me at all, must be from being stuck in the castle for so long. As I followed Dumbledore who seemed to know exactly where he was going. As I went to fix my hair to move it over my right shoulder my hand slightly touched my neck. In that moment everything seemed to stop now my hand touched my neck fully, only one thought crossed my mind, _My collar... it's gone._ Only Alec knew why I always had my collar on. He was the only one that knew my dark secrete everyone else who saw it just thought it was my style but its more then that. My thoughts were cut off by Dumbledore's voice.

"Ms. Volturi is everything alright" he seemed to be actually concerned. I so deeply wanted to tell him but I couldn't. He cant understand me so I motioned to him to cover over to the book shelf. As I walked over there I turned to his and pointed to my bear neck. This seemed to confuse him so I chose to simply show him. I closed my eyes and white kitten ears came out my head while a fluffy long kitten tail popped out my lower back. I swayed my tail to to wrap around my tummy while my ears twitched from being free. His reaction was a simple smile "is that all?". This is when I shake my head no as I closed my eyes again my kittens ears and tail turned black as my hair straighten, the teal colored started to show up in my hair and I opened my eyes showing my teal- greens kitty like eyes while my teeth turned into kitten fangs and my nails rounded themselves to be like tiny claws, my nails seemed to change colors when my tail and ears. So I changed them from black to white then back to black in fear to get them dirty. I looked at him to see his reaction.

"You don't need to hide here, all kinds are welcomed here. Also my guess is that you left your collar?" he spoke his voice showed caring and calming actions. I nodding looking down then by a wave of his wand my collar seemed to be around my neck. It was a soft green collar, the base was a soft green while there was a ribbon in the middles that was a soft green with small white polka dots. It had a small green bell and it was tied in the back with a soft green ribbon in a bow. My mood instantly changed and I smiled at him thankfully. He smiled "now ms. Kitten Angelique Linda Volturi, follow me" when he used my full name I knew everything was now more serious then before as I followed him to the front.

( go on polyvore then put this after the . com with a / in front of"kitten" kitten_angelique_linda_volturi_true/set?id=174609740 its her outfit)

"Hello, welcome to Borgia and Burke How may I help you?" the voice that spoke was smooth and seemed mysterious but yet dangerous. This didn't scare me only interested me, my dark side was just interested is finding out who this mysterious person was. "I will be needing your help at Hogwarts sir" said Dumbledore, he seemed to be sure not to say his name. It made everything more fun for me. I couldn't see the boy since I was standing in back of Dumbledore. Alec always made fun of me being 5'1 which is why I always wear heels or wedges. To be a little taller then I normally am and being part kitten part vampire makes me very graceful meaning I never tripped in heels. "Headmaster? What... how could I help?" said the mystery man then Dumbledore replied like he was in a hurry "I will tell you once we get in my office now we all must be on our way" before I need it the boy replied with a "okay headmaster" and the weird feeling took me over it was like I was being pulled out of a tube my tail was still wrapped around my tummy to confer me.

We landed in an office, I would assume this was Dumbledore's office. "Now I need your help with this young lady, you see she is a parselmouth and she can't speak English at the moment only parseltongue." Dumbledore seemed to get straight to the point. "Ah I see headmaster, so you wish for me to translate" the guy seemed to be shocked but covered it well. For some reason I wasn't facing them as they spoke I was only looking at the fire phoenix in front of me. He was just amazing so calm. I didn't even notice they stopped talking till I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look up at the person. "This young lady is Kitten Angelique Linda Volturi" said Dumbledore I turned and finally saw the mystery man. His hair was black and it looked completely soft, his eyes were dark they held mystery and danger with a hit of being misunderstood, his pale skin made his eyes stand out perfectly. Through his shirt you could kinds tell he was fit being build well. He held out his hand as he spoke "Please to meet you Kitten, I am Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr". I placed my hand in his hand thinking it was a simple greeting of shaking hands but I was wrong. He brought my hand to his pale pink lips kissing it as his eyes locked with mine. This caused me to blush the slightest pink which he smirked at.

"This is lovely sir Riddle would you mind showing lady Volturi around the castle since she will be attending here" said Dumbledore. Tom looked at me, his eyes asking if this was true so I nodded yes making him smirk. "I'd love to" Tom said as he held out his arm for me then spoke again "shall we lady Kitten". I held his arm as he lead me out the office my tail swaying slowly behind us I looked around at the castle as we headed outside. "That's the Black Lake in which the Giant Squid lives and that is the Whomping Willow. Try not to go near it unless you want to be in the hospital wing" Tom was pointing to everything he spoke about when I saw a tree by the Black Lake. I then pointed at it "Mew! Tom can I clime it" I asked as my tail wagged excited making him chuckle "go ahead" was all he said as we walked to the tree. I climbed it and sat on one of the branches my tail swaying and hanging off the branch in the back of me. Tom sat under me leaning on the tree. "Massterr-" I cut my serpent off "Please don't call me master, it makes me feel weird being a submissive called Master" I giggled a bit blushing as my serpent spoke "Okay then, Kitten" my serpent then looked at Tom and then slithered its ways back to the castle as if it needed to be somewhere. "When did you get a serpent?" Tom asked "After my wand snapped in half, I guess all my powers simply went everywhere and the castle shock then the serpent came then Dumbledore and I couldn't speak English" I replied. Tom sounded shocked as he spoke "All your powers?" "Yes. I can control all elements, I am a born vampire and born kitten girl, as well as a pureblood witch. My wand was one I found in the forest." I told him as if it was nothing and when he listened he seem to be pondering what I was was silent as I looked at him, then a smirked creep up on his face but it wasn't like the others. This one seemed more dangerous, then he finally spoke "So... you are submissive meaning you are into bdsm. Do you have a dom?" I blushed, I never really talked bout this before "No, I don't not many guys are into kittenplay and daddy dom little girl" I giggled after I spoke. Then he chuckled "Oh miss Kitten, you have simply not been talking to the right men" his eyes met my as I replied "Why sir Tom are you saying you are into the dom part of them". "One doesn't simply tell, there is no fun in that" he said, this sent shivers up and down my spine. Still... I kinda like it. "what house do you think you will be in? There is Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclawed, and Hufflepuff" once he asked this I just stared at him "Snake, lion, eagle or a badger" he seemed to understand my confusion. This made it easier "Oh easy the snake one of course" I replied, he seemed to like my responds. "A fellow Slytherin, I could have guessed" with that Tom smirked his eyes held danger, this could be fun.


End file.
